


Harry Potter Thinks That's Sexy

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Harry Potter Thinks That's Sexy

"You are _drooling_ in the custard, Mr. Potter," Severus sneered although he knew very well why Potter was so distracted. It was hard not to be when Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the ballroom—fashionably late, of course—a very fit Charlie Weasley on his arm. 

"Imagine how hot they must look in bed." Potter hadn't taken his eyes off the couple as they twirled around the dance floor. 

Severus leaned closer, pressing his lips to Potter's ear. "Imagine how hot _you'd_ look riding my cock." The sudden rush of colour to Potter's cheeks told Severus that he'd look very good indeed.


End file.
